


cherry popsicles and strawberry lips

by stellalucem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (but in a pool), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Creampie, DDLG ish vibes in some parts, Daddy Kink, Degrading Langauge, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Ben Solo, Dry Humping, F/M, Flirting, Light Spanking, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Playful Sex, Pool Sex, Popsicles, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Step-Sibling Incest, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Summer, Swimming Pools, Teasing, innocence kink, they are both 18, who knew popsicles could be so sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellalucem/pseuds/stellalucem
Summary: Rey and Ben find themselves alone in their backyard, and their playfulness quickly turns into a game of desire that they have denied themselves of for too long.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	cherry popsicles and strawberry lips

Rey was poised upon a beach towel in her backyard, licking the cherry popsicle in her hands, melting in the hot summer sun. 

Her hair was wet and salty from swimming in the pool, falling down onto her shoulders. The strong smell of chlorine filled the outdoor air.

Across the yard from her, past the pool, was her step brother, Ben Solo.

His dark eyes were on her, trailing along her tanned body in her bikini with the thong bottom.

She smirked, looking away from him and running a finger along her side, by her thin waist, teasingly while lapping away at the surface of her popsicle.

Their friends were inside, presumably playing video games with the X-Box in the living room.

“Forgot my bathing suit,” Rose Tico had said with a sad smile when they arrived, playing with the ends of her hair.

“Um, me too,” Finn had lied, wrapping his arms around her protectively. They were both terrible liars, but it didn’t matter.

_Maybe Rey and Ben wanted to be alone._

Twelfth grade was finally over and Ben and her had both graduated during the previous week. It was the summer now, technically.

Summer break. What a concept. Whoever created that deserved a medal or a prize for it, because it was what kept her sane as an eighteen-year-old girl.

The sun shone down on her tan skin, illuminating her freckles and the sparkle of water on her skin from when she had dived in for a quick dip in the water.

If it had been two years ago, when Ben’s dad, Han Solo, had divorced Leia Organa and remarried Rey’s single mom, Kira Niima, Ben would have cackled and pushed her straight into the deep end to leave her spluttering and a deep red all over. Back then, Rey had been Rey Niima, but now she was Rey Solo. It had a nice ring to it, she couldn’t deny that.

Swimming was boring without Ben, though, boring without his mischievous antics, chasing her around and splashing water in her face like a boy half his age. _Ugh,_ boys were so immature sometimes. Now, Ben was always looking at her, and it seemed like they were both unable to accept the truth when they tore their eyes away from each other. They were only a few feet apart across the pool, but it felt like miles.

Rey recalled a memory of studying for finals with Ben in the living room. She had had her bra on and denim shorts, kicking her leg up on the sofa’s arm. Mom and Dad had been out, as usual, busy with work or grocery shopping. Ben, who had been sitting beside her with his textbook propped up on his knees, wearing just a tank top and shorts, had not taken kindly to her attire. 

_He slapped her ankle, eliciting a gasp from her mouth, but it was of mock outrage, because she had felt far worse from those hands growing up._

_“You know I don’t like it when you kick up your legs and walk around in… that.” He averted his eyes, trying to will away the blush that was threatening to rise on his cheeks._

_“You’re my brother, what does it bother you?” she scoffed, smirking lightly and kicking him gently in the chest._

_Growling a bit, he tugged her leg meanly, making her snarl for real when he pulled her in, grabbing her around the waist and flipping her over onto her stomach. “Want me to spank you? Hmm?”_

_“No,” she rasped out, eyes wide, and he merely laughed, digging around to find the buttons of her jean shorts and zippering the front down to lower them, laying a quick slap or two on her exposed bottom._

_“Cute thong,” Ben whispered mockingly, rolling his eyes and walking off, leaving her lying there, humiliated and confused, looking around and turning red as she zippered back up her shorts on the couch._

Rey blushed at the memory, eyeing Ben quickly before looking down again and sucking on her popsicle. Mmm, it was sweet and chilled. She liked it when the juice dripped down the side and she got to lean down to lap it all up before it dripped onto the ground.

Ben liked to watch. He was almost getting erect just from staring, and he kept getting distracted by looking back at the house. Finn and Rose were still inside, probably having sex in their living room, but that did not mean that they couldn’t come out to see them in a… compromisable position that he so often fantasized about. Flustered, he ruffled his hair and smoothed it back before getting up from his chair and striding over to the edge of the pool in his black flip-flops and dark blue camo swimming trunks.

He kicked the flip-flops off before lowering himself into the water, chuckling lightly and shivering with the sudden cold.

Rey giggled in the distance, and he waved her over with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes in response, she pointed at the popsicle. “I need to finish this first, Ben, you go have fun in the pool.” She mocked the voice of their mom, making Ben laugh more.

“Come _on,_ Rey, I won’t let you drop it in the pool water, don’t worry,” he called again, swimming over to her side of the pool and kicking around his feet before standing at the bottom. For someone as tall as him, it wasn’t hard to do that and still keep his chin above the water.

_“Fiiiine,”_ she drew out, pushing aside her beach towel and trotting over to the edge, where she carefully got a grip on the plastic ladder before entering, drifting over to the more shallow end. 

Her bikini was a pretty, baby pink colour, and the cups were barely even padded so that Ben could swear her nipples were poking through. He held in a shudder, glancing at her ass in the water and yearning to finish the job from a few weeks ago when they had been studying. She had been a brat, then, as always, and he took far more pleasure in that then he would admit to.

Swimming right after her, Ben caught her by the waist and dragged her back to the corner where he liked to stay in the water, smiling. He ran the tips of his fingers along her back, feeling the surface of her skin. Luckily, she was not too greasy, as she had mostly laid off on the sunscreen for the day.

Rey giggled, wrapping her mouth around the end of her popsicle and swirling her tongue around, hazel eyes boring into his darker ones with a kind of false innocence and allure in them. She knew _exactly_ what kind of an effect she was having on him and, more specifically, his cock, straining against his trunks.

Ben moved her around so that he was backed up against a side of the pool, and moved his face closer to hers, to which she did not pull back, and took a gentle lick off of the end of her popsicle with a smirk.

Rey gasped lightly, looking at him, and then he moved in closer, pressing his lips to her neck. A moan escaped her delicate, cherry-stained lips as he licked her neck, hot and slippery and leaving the juices of the popsicle behind.

She took a deep, shuddering breath before devouring the end of her popsicle like an animal, chomping and licking before tossing the stick aside and forcing her lips against his and allowing her tongue to explore his mouth.

The stick left a streak of cherry juice on the tile beside them before reaching where it went still by the back legs of Ben’s outdoor recliner.

“Ooh, baby,” he murmured as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against his length through his shorts like they were still in high school, like she was just one of those cheerleader girlfriends that he brought home and would dry hump on the couch.

She whined out like a whore, desperate and needy for anything to hump, bouncing up and down as he held her down onto his length.

“Good girl, good girl,” Ben mumbled, smirking. He had never seen her this helpless before. Her moans were so pretty and sweet, especially when her lips were pressed again his, biting down and leaving scratches all over his back, where she was gripping him tightly. “You wanna feel Daddy’s cock against your tight little pussy, honey?” he whispered out. “Use your manners. Say it. Say you want to be filled up with my cock, baby.”

“I-I want to be filled up with your cock, D-Daddy,” she stuttered out, shaking with pure need and desire. “P-Please!” She was close to breaking, sensitive as she was, and her whiny, slutty self would be crying soon enough if she did not get to cum.

“Shh, baby, shh, you’ll get to come soon enough,” he pacified, pressing a quick, gentle kiss to her lips to calm her down as she rut against him aggressively. Sighing and chuckling lightly, he tugged down the waistband of his trunks and let them fall down to his knees with a nervous glance at the rest of the backyard. 

Thank God for fences and locks, truly.

“Rip my thong, Daddy, rip my thong,” she whined out, sounding pathetic and needy, eyes closed tightly shut to be able to take in every movement, every roll of her hips on his dick.

“Princess, you know I can’t do that, because then how will you get it back on for your little friends, hmm?” he chuckled, quickly tugging the tiny bit of the fabric to the side to allow full access to her pussy. “You make it too easy, anyway, Reybie.”

“Feels good, Ben!” Rey exclaimed with a little grunt when he pressed at her hymen with his cock. She blushed red, finally looking at him with wide eyes. “I’m a virgin,” she confessed.

“Oh, sweetheart, I knew. My little girl was too much of a goody-two-shoes to bring any boys home, weren’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” She blushed. “Saving myself for you.”

“Ben grunted with pleasure, feeling himself grow erect again, and Rey giggled, shrieking lightly when he entered inside of her.

She was panting, and Ben hurried to soothe her, entire body squirming around him, tightening almost painfully. 

“Come on, baby, I know you can take it. Take Daddy’s length like a good girl.”

“I can try, but it’s s-so big!” she gasped when he thrusted again, tears welling up in her eyes.

“No tears, baby. Don’t cry.” 

Rey let out a delicious moan, throwing her head back a bit and looking up at the sky once Ben got almost all of his dick inside of her. It felt so good, and every time that she moved it hit this spot inside of her that got her closer and closer to orgasm.

“I’m close, Ben!” 

“Needy thing. Cum for me, baby.”

And she did, collapsing and running her nails along his spine, thighs shaking as he smiled, pulling her close and into a tight hug while he came inside, making her gasp.

Ben chuckled. “You’re on birth control for a reason, baby.” He kissed her passionately before setting her down and fixing her thong for her, making her blush, before toying with the straps on her shoulders and smirking at his little girl. “Gotta keep Daddy’s cum in there, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she drawled as he lifted up his trunks, letting her hands explore down his chest to under his waistband. Rey smirked as she watched him blush, blowing a kiss to him before swimming over to the end. She leant in to speak to him when he swam over to her end of the pool yet again, swinging her towel around her waist to collect the cum that dripped down her thighs. “I’ve wanted that for so long. You have no idea. Like, you’re my fucking brother. It sounds awful when I put it like that.” Nevertheless, she giggled like a schoolgirl.

Ben smiled, cocking his head. “Me too.” He rested his elbows on the tile floor around the pool, sighing. “Second round later tonight?”

Rey wrung out her wet hair, dripping and sticking to the skin of her neck, pretending to contemplate before smiling that pretty little smile of hers. 

_“Of course.”_


End file.
